Liet le cuida
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Liet cuidaria de todos y aquel de apariencia mas fuerte era el que mas protección necesitaba. Dedicado a yuki. soy pesima para los titulos


Esa noche había estado nevando, así que al levantarse y correr las cortinas de su habitación no se sorprendió al ver un manto blanco cubrirlo todo, se quedo contemplándolo, si le preguntaran probablemente no lo reconocería pero el se quedaría en casa del ruso solo por contemplar cada mañana la nieve, era hermosa y curiosamente era una de las cosas que Ivan detestaba de su casa y no por que odiara la nieve ya que en su infancia esa había sido su única compañía, sino por que el siempre había deseado vivir en un lugar calido.

Un lugar calido… realmente echaba de menos su casa. Vilna estaría preciosa en esa época del año. Añoraba el agua cristalina y los árboles de su capital, no es que en Rusia no hubiera árboles, los había pero no eran lo mismo. Los árboles rusos eran altos robustos y daban una sensación de firmeza y por alguna razón de soledad… nunca entendió por que pero era así, si se lo contaba a Estonia seguramente le diría que el frío le afectaba o algo así… pero aun estando juntos se veían tan solos casi como el propio Ivan, en cambio los árboles de Vilna le trasmitían una sensación de paz y solemnidad, solo con verlos se sentía reconfortado.

Se desperezo, tenia mucho que hacer y no podía entretenerse con tales pensamientos. Se acerco a su armario copio su uniforme verde y se vistió, se arreglo un poco el pelo y estiro las sabanas de su cama, ya estaba listo para el día.

Bajo a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para todos que consistía en una tostadas cafés y un cola Cao para Letonia ya que la cafeína no le venia bien al chico, una vez preparado lo coloco en la mesa del comedor para cuando todos bajaran. Se sentó a esperar a que todos llegaran, últimamente el ruso tenia el capricho de que desayunaran todos juntos, como una familia. Después de un rato de esperar vio como Estonia pasaba por en frente de la puerta y no entraba al comedor, no entendía que pasaba ya que a esa hora cada asiento debería estar ocupado por su dueño. Decidió salir tras él, Estonia al sentirse seguido se detuvo y se giro a ver al lituano.

-¿ocurre algo? -pregunto extrañado.

-¿Por que no has venido a desayunar aun?

-Yo ya e desayunado.

-Pero el desayuno sigue sobre la mesa y…

-ah –comprendió de repente- como aun no habías venido Ivan dijo que Letonia se encargara del desayuno –dicho esto se fue sin esperar respuesta, veía innecesario seguir hablando una vez que el lituano había recibido respuesta a su pregunta.

Liet se quedo observando boquiabierto como el otro se alejaba, ¿tan entretenido había estado en sus pensamientos que a los otros les había dado tiempo desayunar? Se dirigió de nuevo al comedor y recogió el desayuno, fue a la cocina, vacío los platos en el cubo de la basura y fregó los vasos.

Paseo por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Ivan asomado a la ventana mirando con tristeza el exterior, se quedo observándole con ternura en esos momentos no resultaba aterrador, mas bien parecía un niño desamparado, solo entre la nieve que buscaba desesperadamente alguien que se acercara a el, le abrazara y le dijera que ya no estaba solo.

De repente el ruso se giro provocando un sobresalto en el lituano, Ivan sonrió y le indico que se acercara, este obedeció.

-Toris ¿que paso hoy? –pregunto con su sonrisa habitual.

-Yo lo siento mucho n-no volverá a pasar… -dijo entrecortadamente.

-No te preocupes, esta bien –alzo su mano para acariciarle la cabeza y este se aparto pensando que le iba a golpear, lo que causo enfado por parte de Ivan e hizo que su rostro cambiara totalmente- ¡maldita sea! ¿Tu también Toris? –Ivan agarro a Liet de la ropa violentamente- ¿por que todos me teméis? ¿Por qué? Os doy un techo y protección nadie os puede tocar un pelo y vosotros… ¡me teméis! –Ivan gritaba descontrolado, pero en sus ojos había dolor.

Liet ya no lo soporto mas, aparto las manos de Ivan de su ropa y le abrazo fuertemente, Ivan al principio se sintió desconcertado, pero luego le abrazo también, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y lloro amargamente. El lituano no dijo nada y se limito a seguir abrazado a el con un brazo y a acariciarle la cabeza.

Toris quería protegerlos a todos, y el sabia que aquel hombre de apariencia tan fuerte y fría era el que mas necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado, por eso el le cuidaría y estaría allí a su lado aun cuando el otro le golpeara o le tratara mal, porque el estaba seguro de que esa era su manera de amar, su manera brutal de amar, no permitiría que Ivan estuviera solo.

* * *

Dedicado a yuki

No tengo mucho que decir escepto que no me maten si no me quedo bien, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean costructivas.

Oh, tambien disculpen la ortografía.


End file.
